Blurph Bloodriver
Blurph Bloodriver was a blood elf rogue who became a highwayman and served alongside his brother Gwagg until they mysteriously disappeared. The only one who was even mildly interested in their fate was their cousin, Kalathas. Background history When Arthas Menethil lost his soul to the cursed blade Frostmourne and invaded the High Elf kingdom of Quel'thalas, Blurph's parents Slushi and Slorp were both killed in the ensuing chaos. The brothers were devastated, having never developed a sense of how to survive on their own. The two may have survived by hiding but it was not long before they found themselves starving to death mere months after the Sunwell was desecrated. The two became highwaymen with their cousin Kalathas, and they realized how much they thoroughly enjoyed this new life. For a few years, they formed a band of thieves desperate for food, magic, or coin. This group included the three Bloodrivers, but also had another would-be thief named Raelneth Dawnstar, the desperate huntress Quelarya Truenock, the corrupted mage Dookyhatt Sludgemirror, the addicted former socialite Puupria Skankwater, and the maniacal maniac Xothaelus Knifemiser. Along with the others and then eventually on their own, Blurph and Gwagg would often aggressively steal from both blood elf and wretched alike. Their preferred station to start the majority of their heists was situated along the northern edge of the Ruins of Silvermoon (close to where Kelerun Bloodmourn generally spends his time), or moving between Feth's Way and Skulking Row. Of the two brothers Blurph was the more talented, although not by much—however, at least he didn't lose his steed constantly, like his more clumsy brother. Ultimately, he and the rest of his band came to witness Xothaelus' slip into madness, and protested his growing bloodlust. When it culimated in Xothaelus' murdering of several victims one-by-one, they would turn a blind eye, but when he murdered a pair of children for some small coin they threw him out of the gang. Incised, Xothaelus swore revenge upon them but departed ways. The group would never see him again. However, the emptiness of their murderous former ally would be filled some seven months later by their unexpected meeting with a small lich. The Bloodriver brothers were each suspicious of the creature at first but felt overwhelmingly complacent for some reason as it told them its tale: While it stated its name was of little importance (leading to it being referred to by the group as "The Microlich"), it revealed that it had once been a Gnome necromancer who got caught up in Arthas' Scourge invasion several years prior. It escaped the Lich King's grasp when he was weakened and transformed into a Forsaken. It then roamed the lands seeking purpose, and informed the gang that it wished to join them in their exploits, offering better strategies and ultimately, greater prosperity. The gang agreed and allowed the Microlich to join them. thumb|350px|Blurph banished by a mysterious [[The Microlich|"microlich".]] The next several months were the best the group had ever seen as the Microlich helped them in more ways than they could have imagined - not only strategically, but also through odd magical spells that it wielded. Whenever magic hunger seized any in the group, the Microlich allowed them to feed off of his own magical energies some, although it could only sate their needs for a short time. A year passed, and suddenly things began to occur. First, Puupria disappeared under mysterious circumstances, followed closely by Dookyhatt. Sensing trouble, Raelneth quit the gang and moved on with his life. This left the gang in a pathetic state, and Gwagg's clumsiness cost the group even more of their profits. To keep the four elves from starving to death, Quelarya went hunting in the forests but didn't return for weeks. It was then that the Microlich turned to Blurph one night and told him the he had discovered something in Skulking Row. Blurph followed the creature alone, only to find himself cursed and magically bound to the region, unable to escape. With a cackle the lich abandoned Blurph without so much as an explanation. In truth, the Microlich had been sicked upon the gang by none other than Xothaelus, who had learned a few magical tricks of his own and joined a prestigious assassin's guild. Blurph would never find his way out of the magical barrier, and eventually was transformed into one of the Wretched down in Skulking Row due to his lack of consumption of mana during his prolonged banishment. This fate would also befall his brother Gwagg, as well, and was the same fate suffered by Dookyhatt and Puupria. However, Kalathas, Quelarya, and Raelneth all escaped this fate. While it is thought that Xothaelus may have harbored feelings toward Quelarya, Kalathas and Raelneth are thought to have been spared for having left the gang under their own volition. Relationships Blurph was born to Slushi and Slorp Bloodriver (his mother and father, respectively) before the fall of Quel'thalas. He was raised alongside his brother, Gwagg, and his cousin, Kalathas. Although he thought he had made friends with a mysterious entity known as The Microlich, it quickly betrayed him and led to his downfall and subsequent mutation into a Wretched. Notes *While no one ever located either Blurph or Gwagg nor turned up any evidence as to their fates, they were in fact banished by a mysterious little lich, who also was known to have banished another pair of siblings, Myucka and Sphammi Crusthorn. In all likelihood, both brothers eventually degenerated into wretched themselves. *Blurph was character Somarinoa only created to send Lil' K.T. to a character who didn't have the item available to her for some reason. Due to his personal policy on creativity, any and all characters and the like, no matter how minor, must have some form of story set to them. Gallery Image:Blurph 01.jpg|Level 1 Image:Blurph 02.jpg|Level 2 Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Brother of Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Elves Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humanoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Tragic Villains